Confessions
by Astus Alius
Summary: Hermione thinks that Pansy could never love her but maybe she has it wrong. Harry makes an intresting bet with Ron.


She is different that I think she is or at least I hope so. On the outside she appeared mean haughty, but I see a whole different side of her. She prances around with Malfoy as if there isn't anything wrong in the world and pretends to be deeply in love with him. I know could never love him just as I know she could never love me.

Every time we speak to each other we speak uncivilly. I hate it. I wish we could have a normal conversation that doesn't include insults and sarcasm. I wish we were on a first name basis. I wish we could be friends. I wish so many things that will never happen and it kills me inside.

I love her. I don't know how it happened or when it happened. Harry and Ron know something in me has changed and they ask me what's wrong. If I ever told them I know that they would be angry with me and disown me as a friend.

I watch her with hope every time I get the chance. I hope one day she'll see past that I'm a know it all Gryffindor. I know she hates me but hoping is all I have when it comes to her. When she catches me staring she glares until I look away and I always do. I can't stand to see the hatred in her eyes, it hurts. A lot.

One day I decide to approach her and tell her of my feelings.

"Pansy," I use her first name hoping she won't tell me not to.

"What do you want Granger," There is a bit in her tone but I continue.

"I would like to speak with you somewhere private if you don't mind," I was nervous and my voice showed it. I prayed that she didn't hear it.

"Why would I want to speak to you." I knew that was coming.

"I know you probably don't but I really need to tell you something very important."

"Fine, but you better not try anything or you'll regret it for the rest of you life." She thought I was going to try and hurt her, wow was she wrong. I led her to the astronomy tower, it was a quiet place where nobody would interrupt us.

"If you even think about pushing me off I will hex you into next week."

"Oh just shut up! I did not come up here to harm you. I would never do anything of the sort. I came up here to tell you that I love you. I don't know why but I do. I couldn't keep holding it in or I would explode. When I see you with Draco it makes me sick and I just want to hex him. Every time you look at me with hate in your eyes it feels like you just pulled out my heart and stomped on it until there was nothing left. I love you Pansy I really do." She looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She looked adorable when she was shocked.

"You-you what" She stuttered. I never heard her stutter.

"I love you." It felt really good to say it to her.

"But you're a girl."

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"This is wrong and weird and-" She didn't get to finish speaking because I walked up to her and kissed her full on the mouth. She was shocked yet again but to my surprise she returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Suddenly she pulled back.

"Granger, that was…amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, but please call me Hermione."

"Ok, that will take some getting use to but I'll try. Now stop talking and come over here." This time she kissed me and it was just as she said amazing. She pulled back a little and stared right into my eyes.

"I think I love you too."

"That's good because if you didn't this would be a one-sided relationship." She chuckled which made me smile.

"So you want a relationship with the big, bad Slytherin Queen."

"Of course I do and you know your not that big and bad."

"Oh really?" She crushed her lips with mine and pulled me so close that I was practically molded to her body.

"Hermione?" It wasn't Pansy that spoke it was a male. I broke our passionate kiss to see who had interrupted my perfect moment. It was Harry. I tried to back away from Pansy but she held a firm grip around my waist.

"What do you want Golden Boy, we're busy."

"I can see that." He chuckled which made me blush and then I was confused.

"Your not angry Harry?" It was weird that he wasn't yelling about my choice in partner.

"No of course not you can date whomever you want. Ron isn't going to be to happy."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No, but he's going to figure it out when I tell him to pay up."

"What do you mean pay up." Pansy said dangerously.

"Ron and I had a little bet going about whether you guys were going to get together or not and it looks like I won."

"How did you know that I like her."

"Hermione you were kind of obvious about it, you were always staring at her and you were constantly deep in thought. Ron thought it was impossible that you guys would ever even touch each other but I thought otherwise."

"Well can you please leave now so I can kiss my girlfriend." Pansy growled.

"Ok, see you later Hermione." He left and I turned to Pansy.

"I'm going to kill him." Pansy laughed and I joined in with her.

"Can you do it later because I want to pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Sounds like a plan." She leaned down to kiss me again and I realized that all my wishes had been granted.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

A/N: I hope you all like this. If you would like me to continue let me know but for now this is a one-spot-Oh and I changed my penname it was originally SeverusandHermione1187. Remember to review.J


End file.
